Coscienza
by Zafry
Summary: E se Edward avesse avuto altri poteri? Se avesse deciso di prendere Bella senza averla mai vista in viso? Se non riuscisse a domare il vampiro che è in lui? What If/Suspence/AU dove nulla è da dare per scontato!


_**Coscienza**_

* * *

Mi trovavo in un prato. Era immenso... sembrava non avere fine, anche se all'orizzonte si poteva scorgere una striscia scura... probabilmente alberi.

_Dove sono?_

Non trovai una risposta.

_Come ci sono finita?_

Neanche adesso trovai una risposta.

_Perché non sono a casa mia?_

Niente.

Mi stufai dell'assenza di risposte e decisi che sarei andata a cercarle...

_Ma dove?_

Iniziai a vagare per quel prato smisurato in cerca di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che indicasse una presenza umana. Dopo poco decisi di avvicinarmi alla striscia scura, era un bosco.

Mancavano ancora qualche decina di metri al limitare della boscaglia quando vidi una figura al limite del bosco. Era un ragazzo, anche se non avrei saputo dire l'età da quella distanza. Come a ubbidire a un ordine superiore le mie gambe si mossero da sole in direzione della sua figura.

Quando mi trovai a pochi metri di distanza dall'albero dove era appoggiato, riuscii a osservarlo in ogni suo minimo particolare. Era pallido come un cadavere ma la cosa che più colpiva in lui era la sua bellezza. Era talmente bello che sembrava una statua modellata nel marmo più candido. Il ragazzo si scosse dando solo in quel momento l'impressione di essere qualcosa di più di un pezzo di pietra. Mi fissò intensamente esaminandomi come io avevo fatto poco prima con lui. Fece per avanzare ma si arrestò, facendomi accorgere della sua attenzione a non uscire dalla zona d'ombra creata dalle chiome degli alberi. Non feci in tempo chiedermi il perché di questo strano comportamento quando il nel suo volto si dipinse una smorfia di rabbia che mi fece voltare. In lontananza vidi un orso enorme che correva in mia direzione con le fauci spalancate. Terrorizzata, iniziai a correre verso il ragazzo ma più avanzavo più il prato sembrava ingigantirsi e la distanza tra me e il lupo diminuire. Quando l'orso fu abbastanza vicino da saltarmi addosso urlai con tutto il fiato che avevo, che, in effetti, non era neanche molto, perché stavo correndo con tutte le mie forze.

Proprio quando pensavo che sarei finita sbranata mi ritrovai in una cittadina apparentemente deserta.

Sbalordita, mi guardai intorno. Ero in mezzo a una via costeggiata da case più o meno tutte uguali e, di fronte a me, mi ritrovai il ragazzo del bosco, fermo come me in mezzo alla strada.

Come c'era arrivato? Come avevo fatto io? Ma, in effetti, io come c'ero finita in quel luogo assurdo? Mi ci aveva portato lui?

Ora riuscivo a vederlo ancora meglio: il corpo era tonico e muscoloso, coperto da una camicia nera mentre le gambe erano fasciate da un paio di jeans. Dopo avergli squadrato il corpo, mi persi nella contemplazione del suo viso...

C'era una sola parola per descrivere il suo volto: perfetto. Qualsiasi altra parola non rendeva la... la sua magnificenza. La bocca sembrava la fonte dei peccati del mondo, rossa, vellutata, leggermente dischiusa. Mentre i suoi occhi erano di un meraviglioso color oro.

Senza essermene resa conto lo stavo fissando a bocca aperta... ok lo ammetto... spalancata!

Mi fissava io lo fissavo. Accennai un passo verso di lui ma si voltò e iniziò a correre. Cercai di seguirlo ma correva troppo veloce. Dimostrando una coordinazione che io mi sarei solo potuta sognare continuava a correre via da me, tenendo la testa voltata per guardarmi. Lo persi dopo pochi metri per le stradine secondarie di quella cittadina sconosciuta. Rallentai progressivamente sicura che non lo avrei mai raggiunto. Infatti, non ero molto veloce e non avevo nemmeno resistenza e l'equilibrio necessario per continuare la corsa. Osservai curiosamente il paesello dove mi trovavo, ripensando alle domande che mi stavo ponendo prima che quello strano e bellissimo ragazzo apparisse. Decisi di chiedere aiuto, fiduciosa che qualcuno si sarebbe dimostrato gentile e mi avrebbe indicato come tornare a casa: la mia priorità.

Provai a suonare il campanello della casa di fronte a me ma non rispose nessuno. Mi girai per provare con qualche altra casa quando mi trovai praticamente addosso al qualcosa... che si dimostrò essere il tipo che stavo seguendo prima. Era almeno 10 centimetri più alto di me e per guardarlo in faccia alzai la testa. Lui allo stesso tempo abbassò la sua per vedermi meglio. Ci bloccammo immediatamente tutti e due quando, rispettivamente a metà del movimento, ci trovammo con i visi a pochissimi centimetri di distanza. Ci fissammo negli occhi per un tempo infinito. Mi stavo perdendo in mezzo all'oro. Quegli occhi erano così profondi che sembravano risucchiarmi nelle viscere della sua anima per non lasciarmi più andare. Ero travolta da questo vortice che aveva un non so ché di maligno. Intorno a noi tutto sembrava sparire davanti a questa specie di ipnosi... un momento, qui stava sparendo davvero tutto quanto! Aprii la bocca spaventata senza sapere bene se mettermi a urlare o se domandargli cosa cavolo stava succedendo. Non feci in tempo neanche a formulare la domanda (perché sì, avevo deciso di evitare la scenata madre) che lui mi tappò la bocca col dito indice per bloccarla. Senza neanche rendermene conto mi ritrovai ad assaporare il sapore della sua pelle e ad annusarne l'odore. Come presa da una frenesia quasi animale ma senza staccare i miei occhi dai suoi, leccai dolcemente il dito poggiato sulle mie labbra.

A quel contatto il mondo attorno a noi svanì. Lì per lì pensai fosse frutto della mia immaginazione poi mi resi conto che stavo fluttuando SOLA nel bel mezzo del bianco. Provai a girare la testa o a compiere un qualsiasi movimento ma non riuscii nemmeno a muovere un dito.

Come dire... interessante! Sono bloccata nel nulla...

_Ti metti a fare sarcasmo anche qui?_

Una vocina proruppe nella mia testa.

E tu chi sei?

_La tua coscienza mi pare ovvio... perché tutti riconoscono subito la propria coscienza e tu no? Perché mi dovevo beccare un idiota?_

Oi, vacci piano con le affermazioni... se io sono idiota fino a prova contraria lo sei anche tu!

_..._

L'ho zittita!

_Guarda che se mi zittisci, ti zittisci da sola..._

Mi sono persa...

_Taci va che è meglio! Piuttosto esci di qui!_

Se fosse per te ci rimarrei anche ma siccome ho ancora un pizzico di amor proprio ci proverò...

Solo allora mi resi conto che:

1 Stavo amabilmente conversando con una voce nella mia testa

_Non una ma LA voce!_

Taci!

2 Ero bloccata nel... nulla

3 ... non lo so ma di solito c'è sempre la terza opzione!

_No comment..._

Eppure c'era qualcosa che non mi convinceva... mi spostai una ciocca di capelli che mi faceva il solletico, la solita che stava sempre in mezzo agli occhi. Maledetta parrucchiera con la mania delle frangette!

Dopo aver compiuto quel gesto mi accorsi di due cose _veramente_ importanti:

1 potevo muovermi di nuovo

2 avevo gli occhi chiusi!

_Allora aprili veloce!_

Ma che fretta hai?

_Perché non li stai aprendo?_

Se sei la mia coscienza, dovresti saperlo...

_Si, ma sarebbe simpatico da parte tua risparmiarmi la fatica di cercare di convincere una testarda del tuo livello..._

E se apro gli occhi e sono sola in un posto sconosciuto? E se non riesco a tornare a casa? Morirò sola nel nulla

Scoppiai in un pianto isterico.

_Beh sola no visto che ci sono io..._

Sei di molto aiuto... e poi così non mi rassicuri!

_Non devi e non puoi essere sicura accanto a me._

Cosa vuol dire?

_Niente ma datti una mossa, ho fretta._

Così spalancai di botto gli occhi.

Davanti a me si trovavano due misteriosi occhi dorati che mi fissavano famelici. Non appena si accorse che ero sveglia il tizio misterioso si tirò indietro come pentito, e iniziò a fissarmi curioso, piegando la testa leggermente verso destra.

Dovrebbe essere vietato uno sguardo del genere!

Tornai in presente e gli rivolsi un sorriso tirato che sembrò tranquillizzarlo almeno in parte. A fatica staccai gli occhi dal suo volto e mi concessi una panoramica del luogo. Ci trovavamo in una radura attorniata da alberi giganteschi. Il suolo era ricoperto da una soffice coperta di fiori, precisamente da margherite, le mie preferite. La radura era addossata ad una parete da dove si tuffava una piccola cascatella che terminava in un laghetto. Non vedendo fiumiciattoli che partivano da lago intuii che ci doveva essere un fiume sotterraneo. Qualcosa di freddo mi sfiorò il braccio facendomi venire la pelle d'oca ma dopo un'occhiata scoprii fosse solo il SUO braccio.

"Sei freddo"

_Viva la loquacità ed i complimenti..._

Lui ammiccò e parlò per la prima volta in mia presenza

"Sono fatto così"

"Fatto molto bene" commentai tra me e me. La sua risata strafottente mi gelò... cazzo avevo parlato ad alta voce!

_Parapara__ parapara__ paraparapapà __figur__ de merdaaa..._

E smettila di cantare !

Arrossii fino a diventare viola e lui mi guardò continuando a sorridere.

"Il tuo profumo è ancora più buono quando arrossisci"

Lo guardai stralunata ma per educazione lo presi come un complimento "Grazie"dissi incerta. Prima di espormi volevo capire che diamine mi stava succedendo. Aspettai che dicesse qualcosa...

Diamine! Mi ha condotto in questo luogo (perché sono sicura che sia tutta colpa sua se ora sono finita tipo alice nel paese delle meraviglie) e ora se ne sta zitto?

_Avrà altro a cui pensare…_

Ma tu stai dalla sua parte?!

_Più di quanto tu possa immaginare…_

Vabò non insisto…

"Senti che cavolo ci faccio io qui? Chi sei? Cosa vuoi da me? Parla che cazzo voglio delle risposte! Voglio tornare a casa da mia madre, dai miei amici!"

"Non puoi"

"Cosa vuol dire non posso? Portami subito indietro!"

"Mi dispiace ma non ci riesco…"sussurrò affranto.

"Non ci riesci?!" strillai isterica.

Il panico prese il sopravvento e mi mancò il fiato. Inizia ad ansimare ed un dolore terribile mi attacco la testa. LUI provò ad sfiorarmi una spalla come consolazione ma lo scansai.

"Non mi toccare!"

"Calmati ti prego! ….Io non ce la faccio, non posso resistere!" urlò come un pazzo.

Lo guardai tremando senza sapere che dire o fare. Lui rimase immobile per un po' di tempo con la testa fra le braccia rannicchiato per terra accanto a me. Dopo quel che mi parve un'eternità lentamente alzò la testa e mi piantò letteralmente gli occhi addosso. Il suo sguardo era radicalmente cambiato. Quei due paia di occhi color oro che mi avevano incantato erano scomparsi, al posto loro c'erano due occhi rossi come il sangue che sembravano lampeggiare dalla rabbia. Com'erano spariti gli occhi dorati sparì l'incanto che mi teneva legata a quel ragazzo e, finalmente consapevole del pericolo, arrancai indietreggiando, cercando di scappare.

Cazzo faccio, coscienza? Quello non è tutto normale!

_Rimani ferma e aspetta la tua fine, perché io ti ho portato qui per uno scopo preciso e non puoi scappare per codardia!_

Un ghigno malefico si disegnò sul volto del mostro.

_Sciocca umana sono io, il mostro che hai di fronte quello che tu chiami "coscienza". _

Un urlo strozzato mi uscì dalla bocca, ero in trappola!

Poi il ragazzo si avvicinò lentamente allungando il suo viso sul mio collo. Chiusi gli occhi e aspettai la morte. Un dolore acuto mi pervase la gola e il buio mi avvolse portandomi via.

* * *

Siete giunti fin qui... :O già è una bella soddisfazione!

Grazie per aver letto, se vi va una recensioncina fa sempre piacere! :)  
Besos,

Zafry


End file.
